Ladies Night
by Ruby Red1
Summary: Mello wants to show Matt who much he loves him...it invloes a lil black skirt...Part 3 of the Disorderly Love series


Ladies night

Gladys Knight was pulling weeds in her garden when Matt came up behind her.

"Need any help?" he asked softy.

She looked up at him with some wariness but nodded.

"Sure." Matt knelt down to yank the weeds with her.

"Do you love him?" she asked as she grunted with pain when a spine form a weed pricked her.

"I would die for him" Matt answered simply.

She smiled. "That doesn't mean you love him."

Matt wiped the sweat from his face with the back of one gloved wrist.

"Love is a tricky thing isn't it?" he asked "I know I would do anything for him and there's some things he would never do for me..."

"Such as?" she asked.

Matt flushed. "I can't-"

"Honestly since I found out from that nice and very traumatized young officer that you two are…a couple I liked you both better it humanized you to me."

"I'm an old lady and…I don't like new things sometimes…anyways…I'm asking as a friend Matt…"

"What wouldn't he do?"

Matt sighed and gave in.

"He wouldn't dress up like a goth girl and let me fuck him ok?"

"Maybe you should ask…"

Matt's face was beet red.

"I don't think so."

She nodded. "You know Matt…being old gives me insight the world changes and stays the same Lord Kira for one.. just another madman looking for world domatium when I was young he was called Hitler same ideas different face."

"The point is….love is worth risk….if you love him give him a chance to show he loves you ." "Give him a chance to please you."

She winked at him. "My Harold for the longest time wanted me—" "Well nevermind let's just say I couldn't have done it … if he never asked me." "And it took him 20 years to ask."

She stood.

"Don't let life pass you by Matt it's ticking down every day and you might not get to my age…"

"Tell him how you really feel sometime…don't just blurt it out after sex…oh I yes I know how men are.."

"And ask him…he might shock you.."

She walked away

"Or shoot me…" Matt muttered to himself.

Mello was hidden behind the garden wall.

Gladys walked by. "Get what you wanted?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"More then I wanted, god he's such a fucking girl sometimes."

She shook her head. "You like it, and you're the one who asked me to get it out of him."

Mello sighed.

"I'm going shopping aren't I ?" he asked himself.

He hopped on his motorcycle and gunned it loudly he raced to the local poser store.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelsea stared at the hot blonde who was looking over the girl's clothes she jogged her girlfriend's arm.

"Reachel!" she hissed "Get your nose out of the book and look at that!"

Reachel glanced up. "Yea I'd tear off what I want and ride the rest home…go help him buy something….it's your job after all."

"It's your job too." Chelsea said sticking out her tongue.

"Yea but I'm reading and getting paid for it besides he looks lost I'd make him come home with us."

"So?" Chelsea asked grinning as she made her way to help the costumer.

"Can I help you sir? She asked smiling sweetly.

Mello held up a black skirt. "Would this fit me?" he asked.

"Umm….well…" She turned her back to him and waved franticly at her girlfriend who was reading again and dint see her.

She sighed. _God that's girl so fucking blind when the new Blood Moon Inc book comes out…_she thought.

After about an half an hour Mello had walked out with a lacy red tank top that showed his arms off well, a short black skirt, graters stockings and high heeled pumps.

Watching him try and walk in the pumps was funny and sexy at the same time…his legs were taunt and flexed nicely in them, however he wobbled more then a bit.

Chelsea wondered over to Reachel and began to bite her neck.

"Huh?" Reachel asked blankly. "Come on…no one's here and the dressing booths are kind of roomy…."

"Oh…" Reachel had time to mark her place before she was dragged off.

The next night……

Matt had been out all day looking for the new Kingdom Hearts yaoi game 'Kingdom Heat.' Sadly he'd had no luck…frigging crazed yaoi Axel/Roxas girls had snapped them up already.

He shoved the door open to his and Mello's room.

And then he froze.

"M-M-Mello?" he stuttered.

"Yes Matt?" Mello asked huskily.

"What are you doing?" Matt demanded in a shaky voice.

"I'm a sexy cross-dressing motherfucker for you tonight what does it LOOK like I'm doing!?"

Mello stood up to storm out.

Matt grabbed his arm easily

"Your…" Matt's eyes roamed over Mello's lacy red top…his black skirt …the stockings oh god the stockings alone made him want to cum in his pants.

"Your—so fucking sexy right now…" Matt said as he ran a hand over Mello's leg.

Mello pulled his arm away and walked off wobbling on his pumps.

Matt growled, tackled Mello picked him up bodily and tossed him at the bed.

Mello landed with a thump and lay there waiting for what was next.

Matt ran his hand under Mello's shirt relishing the smooth skin of his lover he tweaked Mello's nipple till he moaned a bit.

Matt smiled. "You're loveing it Mello…aren't you?' Matt asked as flipped Mello over on his belly and yanked down his panties roughly.

Matt happily spread Mello's ass cheeks and rubbed him down the crack and over the back of his cock.

Mello moaned. Matt leaned down to swirl his tongue all over Mello's ass and his cute pink pucker.

Mello gripped the sheets tightly as he tried not to scream out for more.

Matt reached over to the night stand and lubbed himself up.

He paused for a minute as he worked Mello over with his fingers.

"Are you a nice little girl ?" he asked smirking.

"What---?" Mello gasped out. "Are…you…a….nice…girl?" Matt asked as his shoved his finger in deeper with every word.

"Um…yes..?" Mello said unsure who to respond. Matt used his free hand to slap Mello's ass. "No your not you're a bad girl nice girls don't dress like whores and get fucked in the ass."

Mello writhed under Matt with each slap.

"Oh Matt….tease…" Mello groaned

Matt grinned and at last pushed in his lover slowly at frist.

"Fuck me…like...you mean….it!" Mello gasped out

Matt moved faster and harder till Mello shrieked out and came all over the sheets and he came right after into his lover's tight heat.

Matt untangled himself and ran off.

Mello heard a snapping sound behind him.

"The fuck--?" Mello rolled over and saw Matt taking pictures of him.

"MAIL JEEVES YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!" Mello screamed tacking off running after a giggling Matt.

Matt dashed out the door and almost tripped over a tin of cookies on the doorstep.

He garbed it and ran with around the backside of the house to Gladys's garden.

He opened the tin even as he heard Mello coming closer.

There were death by chocolate cookies in it and a note.

_Tell him Matt---and share the cookies growing boys who fuck too much need to eat well. _

_Love Gladys _

Matt leaned down and picked a lily from the garden.

Mello rounded on him with death in his eyes still wobbling in his heels.

"I love you Mello…" Matt said simply holding out the lily.

"Want a cookie?"


End file.
